


Dreams are my reality

by magicdrusilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Humor, Laughter, Loki Does What He Wants, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warning: Loki
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicdrusilla/pseuds/magicdrusilla
Summary: Herrje, wie soll ich das erklären,  was sich auf den nächsten paar Seiten abspielen wird!? Ganz ehrlich ich weiß es nicht. Freue mich trotzdem, wenn ihr reinlest und diesen Oneshot einfach genießt genau wie ich während seiner Entstehung;-)





	Dreams are my reality

Kennt ihr diese Tage, wo einfach nix läuft, wie es soll? Diese Tage, die man am liebsten aus dem Kalender streichen möchte? Und dann kommt doch alles ganz anders. Aber lasst mich von Anfang erzählen...

Zuerst hat mich mein Chef unbegründet wegen eines Fehlers, für den ich gar nicht verantwortlich bin, zur Schnecke gemacht, dann auf der Fahrt nach Hause waren nur asoziale Mistviecher auf der Straße vor, neben und hinter mir! Und zu guter letzt, als wäre es nicht genug, sind mir meine Eltern auch noch so richtig auf meinen nicht vorhanden Sack gegangen!  
Herrje, rafft doch endlich mal, dass ich verdammt nochmal erwachsen bin und euch schon vor Jahrzehnten in einfach allem überholt habe!

Ich atme tief durch, als die Tür zu meiner Wohnung endlich ins Schloss fällt. Mein Kater streicht mir schnurrend um die Beine. Ich knie mich hin und kraule ihm das Köpfchen. „Du musst hungrig sein, Sherlock“ (Jetzt bloß keine doofen Kommentare!) stelle ich fest und als ich wieder hochkomme, fülle ich seine Näpfe mit Trockenfutter und frischem Wasser auf. Das arme Tier macht sich sogleich darüber her, als hätte er seit Wochen nix zu fressen bekommen.

Ich versetzte mein Handy in den Flugmodus und stöpsele das Festnetz aus, ey ich möchte einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und mich mit meinem Laptop aufs Sofa verziehen und in meiner Fantasiewelt versinken. Jene Welt, wo ich die Heldin, Femme fatal und diejenige bin, die Schläge austeilt und nicht andersrum.  
Während der PC hochfährt, gehe ich in meine gemütliche Küche und bereite mir einen Teller mit belegten Brötchen und Salat zu, da mein Magen seit geraumer Zeit grummelt und mit leerem Magen kann ich mich nicht auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren, nämlich meine bald entstehende Fanfiktion über den Gott des Unheils, Loki aus dem Marvel-Universum!  
Die Idee zu der Story ist mir am Abend vorher gekommen, als ich mich mal wieder in Schwärmerei mit meiner Freundin über einen gewissen Briten verloren habe.  
Noch ist das virtuelle Blatt auf dem Monitor leer, doch kurz nachdem ich meine smut Writing Playlist gestartete habe, fliegen meine Finger über die Tastatur.  
In Sekundenschnelle bin ich in meinen Gedanken in Asgard eine furchtlose Kriegerin, die gerade ihr Training in der Arena vor dem Palast absolviert und die bewundernden Blicke der beiden jungen Prinzen nicht bemerkt. Ich beiße nachdenklich in mein Käsebrötchen, als ich überlege, wie es weitergeht. Und wie ich möglichst schnell, aber trotzdem nachvollziehbar, in Lokis Bett landen kann. Denn ein wenig Plot hat jeder Smut verdient.  
Mittlerweile hat die echt scharfe Protagonistin meines One shots (auf die sogar Lady Sif eifersüchtig ist) die Arena verlassen, da kommen Thor und Loki freudestrahlend und bewundernd auf sie zu. Es fühlt sich einfach gut an gleich von zwei so tollen Männern umschwärmt zu werden. Ich muss mich gerade echt beherrschen nicht doch wieder einen Dreier zu schreiben. Denn was ist besser als ein Mann, der einen verwöhnt? Ganz genau: Zwei.  
Aber jetzt zurück zur Fanficktion - upps Freudscher Verschreiber ;-)  
Die Kriegerin ist sich gerade lasziv durch ihre langen feuerroten Haare gefahren (und ja ich kenne die Witze über rote Haare, was glaubt ihr, warum sie diese hat) und lächelt den dunkelhaarige Prinzen an. Thor hat sich verabschiedet, da Lady Sif nach ihm gerufen hat. Gut, damit ist die Gefahr des Dreiers erst einmal gebannt.  
Loki begleitet sie zurück in den Palast und die beiden unterhalten sich angeregt über diverse Lektüren, denn selbstverständlich ist meine Protagonistin nicht nur stark und flink, sondern auch belesen und äußerst intelligent und sie sieht echt Bombe aus.  
Na sicher ist sie eine Mary Sue, dessen bin ich mir voll bewusst, aber wer sagt denn, dass eine Mary Sue nicht gut zu vögeln ist und Loki kann sich ja eh nicht beschweren, der muss nehmen, was er bekommt.  
Und in Anbetracht der unzähligen Slash Stories da draußen kann er sich doch freuen mal wieder eine Frau zu bekommen.  
Während ich den Bulgur Salat auf meinem Teller verputze, blicke ich nachdenklich in die Ferne und hoffe inständig einer der beiden würde mir einen Hinweis geben, wie sie es gerne hätten. Und tatsächlich, vor meinem inneren Auge läuft in diesem Moment ein Film ab, der auf direktem Weg dieses äußerst angenehme Kribbeln in meine unteren Regionen sendet. Es überrascht mich selbst, dass es diesmal schon so früh losgeht, offensichtlich bin ich so stark untervögelt, dass das schon ausreicht, um mich scharf zu machen.  
Aber da es leider keinen Mann in meinem Leben gibt, wird das wohl oder übel so bleiben, bis ich meinen Prince Charming endlich finde oder Tom Hiddleston einsieht, dass er ohne mich nicht leben kann.  
Ich seufze und widme mich wieder meiner Geschichte.  
Aha, die Hauptcharaktere stehen jetzt vor seinem Zimmer und Loki bittet Nora (genau das ist der Name meiner roten Zora) in seine Gemächer, um ihr eines seiner Bücher, für das sie sich total interessiert, auszuleihen. (Hey, verurteilt mich nicht, irgendwie müssen sie dort hinkommen und das war nun mal am naheliegendsten).  
Der Halbgott schreitet zu seinem Schreibtisch, der über und über mit den tollsten Büchern überfüllt ist und sucht jenes, welches er ihr unbedingt zeigen wollte. Als er sich wieder zu ihr umdreht, bemerkt er, dass ihr eine Haarsträhne vor ihre unglaublich ausdruckstarken, smaragdgrünen Augen gefallen ist und streicht mit einer äußerst zärtlichen Bewegung seiner rechten Hand diese hinter ihr Ohr. Nora schmiegt sich selbstverständlich in seine Hand, da sie sich schon soooo lange nach dem jüngsten Spross Odins verzehrt hat und er ihr schon zahlreiche schlaflose Nächte eingebracht hat.  
In einem kleinen Rückblick beschreibe ich kurz, wie Nora während sie sich selbst befriedigt, plötzlich Loki in der Fantasie erscheint und damit total zu ihrer Überraschung seinen Bruder Thor ins Abseits drängt und sie dank ihm ihren ersten richtigen Orgasmus erfährt mit Tränen und dem ganzen Gedöns.  
Und seitdem will sie es unbedingt mit ihm treiben, traut sich aber einfach nicht den ersten Schritt zu machen. (Auch eine Mary Sue ist manchmal kompliziert)

Ich überfliege kurz das Geschriebene und bin echt schon ein bisschen nervös, denn es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange, bis es losgehen kann.  
Ich schrecke auf durch ein Scheppern, das aus der Küche zu kommen schien, und nach kurzer Überlegung, was es diesmal gewesen sein könnte, vermute ich, dass Sherlock mal wieder irgendetwas von der Arbeitsplatte geschmissen hat, von dem er meinte, es gehöre dort nicht hin.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf und setzte lächelnd meine kleine Geschichte fort.  
Als ich mir nur vorstelle, was bald passiert, spüre ich, wie ich leicht erröte, so gerne ich Smut schreibe, so sehr regt es mich an bzw. erregt es mich auch, während dieser entsteht.

Okay, wo waren wir, ach ja bei der widerspenstigen Haarsträhne, sehr gut. Loki sieht sie nun verträumt an, denn auch er hat selbstverständlich schon des Öfteren an sie gedacht, als er sich einen runtergeholt hat, oder noch besser, uhhh das ist gut, als er sich von einer seiner Zofen hat bedienen lassen, ja, ich bin ein böses Mädchen!  
Er hat das Buch in der linken Hand und will es ihr gerade reichen, doch als sich ihre Lippen zu einem gehauchten Danke verziehen, kann der Halbgott sich nicht mehr beherrschen und er zieht sie nahe an seinen Körper, er beginnt ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen und seiner äußerst geschickten Zunge zu plündern. Noras Beine werden weich und sie klammert sich an den Prinzen, hungrig erwidert sie seinen Kuss.

Herrje, ich muss was trinken, die Luft ist ganz schön trocken, ich setze die Flasche mit stillem Wasser an und bin froh über die Erfrischung. Ich stütze mich mit der rechten Hand auf dem Laptop ab und lese angestrengt die letzten Zeilen wieder und wieder... “Was würde Loki jetzt wohl machen?“, frage ich in die Leere des Raums, ich schließe die Augen und versuche mich in Noras Situation zu bringen, was mir erstaunlich leicht fällt. Meine Kehle fühlt sich mit einem Mal ganz trocken an, dafür erfreuen sich andere Teile meines Körpers anwachsender Befeuchtung. Ich schüttele langsam meinen Kopf und fluche: „Verdammter Trickster, was machst du nur mit mir?“  
Auf einmal stellen sich die kleinen Härchen an meinen Armen auf und ich bilde mir ein eine Berührung dort zu spüren. Als ich meine Augen öffne, sehe ich aus dem Blickwinkel zwei Männerhände, die genüsslich langsam über meine Arme nach unten gleiten, ich zucke erschrocken zusammen.  
„You asked for me and now I´m here to help you.“, dringt eine tiefe, mir sehr wohl bekannte Stimme an mein Ohr, das jetzt so rot wird, dass es zu explodieren droht.  
Was zum Teufel passiert hier gerade? Ich drehe mich erschrocken um und denke, dass ich jetzt schlicht und ergreifend komplett durchgeknallt bin, anders lässt sich nämlich nicht erklären, dass sich hinter mir gerade Loki höchstpersönlich niederlässt und sich aufmerksam meinen Text durchliest.  
„I like what you wrote so far, but would you like to know how I would react?“  
Ich nicke eingeschüchtert und frage mich, was verdammt nochmal in dem Salat gewesen ist – haben die eventuell versehentlich Cannabis hineingemischt?  
Seine Hände greifen nach meinen und er nimmt sie von der Tastatur und während er den Kopf auf meiner Schulter ablegt, schreibt er die Story einfach weiter. Falls mir einer erklären kann, wieso er mit mir englisch spricht, aber die Story in perfektem Deutsch schreibt, das dürft ihr gerne in den Reviews für die Geschichte machen.  
Ich nutze meine Chance und schmiege mich wie eine rollige Katze an ihn. Himmel, er fühlt sich einfach toll an. Und dieser Geruch nach Leder und einem klaren Bergsee.  
Meine Augen folgen dem Cursor, der sich in Windeseile zu bewegen scheint, und einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen ausspuckt.  
Loki hat es wirklich drauf Smut zu schreiben, das liegt vermutlich an seinen Jahrtausenden an sexueller Erfahrung.  
Er wirbelt Nora herum und lässt mittels seiner Magie die geordnete Unordnung, seiner Bücher vom Schreibtisch verschwinden, dann drückt er sie zärtlich gegen die Kante des schweren Holztischs und sie setzt sich mit gespreizten Schenkeln auf das Möbelstück und klammert ihre Beine um seine Hüfte.  
Ich möchte Loki gerade darauf aufmerksam machen, dass beide ja noch bekleidet sind, da tippt er weiter und macht meinen Einwand überflüssig.  
Er entfernt die Kleider der beiden einfach mittels Magie.  
Plötzlich halten Lokis Finger inne und er klappt den Laptop zu und stellt diesen zur Seite. „As much as I enjoy writing this story for you, there is definitely a much more satisfactory way to show you what I would do with a woman in this very moment.“ Seine Hände gleiten über meine Oberschenkel und ich spüre seinen heißen Atem an meinem Hals. Okay, es gibt viele Dinge, an die man in diesem Moment denken könnte und ich sage nicht, dass ich ganz normal bin, doch ich bekomme gerade Panik und versuche mich daran zu erinnern, ob ich mir am Morgen unter der Dusche die wichtigen Stellen rasiert habe oder welche Unterwäsche ich heute angezogen habe! Denn jetzt mal Hand aufs Herz, wie viele von euch ziehen jeden Morgen: Erstens zusammenpassende und zweitens aufreizende Spitzenunterwäsche an?  
Doch, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich mich am Morgen schnell von ungeliebten Haaren befreit habe – zum Glück! Und wenn er dieses Magie Dingsbums auch bei mir abzieht, ist die Unterwäsche auch kein Problem mehr.  
Als seine Lippen beginnen die Seite meines Halses zu küssen, setzt die Denkfunktion meines Hirns aus. Holy fuck fühlt sich das gut an.  
Ich keuche auf und presse unwillkürlich meine Beine zusammen, um die aufsteigende Lust in den Griff zu bekommen.  
„Let´s change the setting a little bit.“, sagt er zwischen den Küssen.  
Und mir wird etwas flau im Magen, sodass ich die Augen schließen muss, als ich sie wieder öffne, sitze ich nackt auf dem Schreibtisch in Lokis Zimmer.  
Dort sieht es genauso aus, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe – im Kamin brennt ein Feuer und die Einrichtung muss einfach nur sauteuer gewesen sein – doch das ist jetzt echt mal nebensächlich, denn der Gott lässt seine Kleidung ebenfalls verschwinden und meine Augen fangen an zu schmerzen, so perfekt ist sein schlanker Körper. Fasziniert streiche ich mit zittrigen Fingern seine grazilen Muskeln nach.  
Er beugt sich nach vorne und nimmt einen meiner Nippel in den Mund und saugt liebevoll daran. Ein schönes Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Unterbauch aus und ich seufze vor Genuss auf, doch er verschließt meinen Mund nun mit seinen Lippen und ich erwidere seinen feurigen Kuss bereitwillig.  
Mit einer seiner Hände an meinem Hinterkopf und einer an meinem Rücken ist es mir unmöglich mich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien, aber wer wollte das auch? Es wäre doch der absolute Wahnsinn sich einem Gott zu widersetzen und bisher hat er nichts getan, was mir unangenehm gewesen wäre! Ich spüre seine Härte an meinem Eingang und verfluche mich in diesem Moment, dass ich eben nur seinen Oberkörper bewundert habe und nicht das, was mich gleich erwarten würde. Sind wir Menschenfrauen überhaupt dafür gebaut, einen Gott zu empfangen?  
Doch weiter kann ich nicht darüber nachdenken, als er sich langsam in mich schiebt und mich auf ganz köstliche Weise zu dehnen beginnt.  
„Oh my god, that feels so good!“, stöhne ich auf und streckte ihm meinen Oberkörper entgegen. Er gleitet wieder ein Stück aus mir, um mir die Möglichkeit zu geben mich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen. Dann wiederholt er seine Bewegung nur um diesmal noch tiefer in mich einzudringen.  
Als er nach ein paar Mal endlich seinen kompletten Schaft in mich geschoben hat, genieße ich das köstliche Gefühl und die Feuchtigkeit, die mittlerweile ein neues Level des Möglichen erreicht hat.  
Nach einem Moment beginnt er langsam seine Hüften zu bewegen und wird mit jedem Aufstöhnen, das meinen Lippen entweicht, schneller und härter.  
„Do you agree that this is much more fun than writing this stuff?“, fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme nahe an meinem Ohr.  
Statt einer Antwort bringe ich nichts Anderes heraus als ein lautes Aufstöhnen, da er einen anderen Rhythmus annimmt und seine Hand nun meinen Kitzler in quälend langsamen Bewegungen zu massieren beginnt.  
Soviel ist sicher, er ist auf einem echt guten Weg mich in eine andere Sphäre zu vögeln. Jeder Millimeter meiner Haut ist angespannt und überempfindlich und dann fühle ich mich bereit dazu und umklammere mit meinen Beinen die Hüften des Halbgottes, sodass er noch tiefer in mich eindringen kann.  
Und dann überflutet mich völlig unerwartet das warme Gefühl, der untrügliche Vorbote zum Orgasmus und sowohl Lokis Bewegungen, als auch seine Massage meiner empfindlichsten Stelle nimmt zu.  
„Come!“n raunt er in mein Ohr und wer wäre ich, wenn ich mich dem Wunsch eines oder besser gesagt meines Gottes widersetzen würde.  
Ich lasse mich vollkommen in das Gefühl fallen und denke, es müsste mich gleich zerreißen, als sich alles um ihn herum zusammenzieht, er seine Stöße jedoch nicht mindert, sondern mich durch diesen unfassbar schönen Höhepunkt jagt.  
Bevor er keuchend zum Orgasmus kommt und seinen Samen in mich pumpt.

Ich schrecke vom Sofa hoch, als Sherlock auf das Sofa springt und mich schnurrend dazu auffordert ihm seine allabendlichen Streicheleinheiten zu geben. Ich wische mir den Speichel vom Mundwinkel und richte meine Haare.  
Während der Kater sein Köpfchen an meiner Hand reibt, frage ich mich, was das gerade für eine abgefahrene Fantasie war. Ich sollte vielleicht echt mal wieder unter Menschen gehen. Ich stehe vom Sofa auf und bemerke ein seltsames Ziehen zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Es fühlt sich fast so an wie der Muskelkater, den man bekommt, wenn man lange nicht auf einem Pferd gesessen hat. Ich schüttele den Kopf und gehe zur Toilette, als ich meine Unterhose unterziehe ist sie komplett feucht, was echt mal kein Wunder ist bei diesem Traum.  
Ich ziehe sie aus und als ich sie im Becken auswasche, verliere ich mich in Gedanken. Mein Blick fällt auf mein Spiegelbild über dem Waschtisch und ich zucke zusammen, als mich von dort aus nicht nur ein leicht errötetes ich ansieht, sondern auch der Gott des Unheils mit einem undefinierbarem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
“ Ready for round two?“ Er zwinkert mir verschmitzt zu, grifft nach meiner Hand und zieht mich hinter ihm her in mein Schlafzimmer. Und in diesem Moment beschließe ich, dass Nora sich wohl bis morgen Abend gedulden muss.


End file.
